Shattered
by Padfoot1915
Summary: The Doctor changes things with Amy when he revisits her in her past. T for space.
1. How's it Going to Be

_Amelia Pond had taken to the habit of locking herself in her room with her toys and stuffed animals in order to get away from her father. The little girl sat on her bed, face buried in her knees as she listened to the banging on her door. She glanced over at her desk where numerous pictures sat of a man in a blue box lay, which were the only things she could still take comfort in. She hadn't seen the actual Doctor in two years, and he was almost just a faded dream, even though she spent basically all of her time attempting to convince everyone that he was real._

_"Amelia Pond! Open this door or I swear to God, I will break it down!" Her father screeched, the drunken slurs mixed in with that terrible stench of Whiskey._

_Amy cradled one of her stuffed animals closer to her, beginning to cry out of sheer terror. Amy just had to remind herself that soon, her father would move onto her mother, who was helpless against him, but leaving his daughter alone, at least... for now. She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt, choking down sobs helplessly._

_"Oh, Doctor." she said as she sniffed. The pictures on her wall and scattered around the room inevitably turned her thoughts to the time that her family was happy... the time before she had known about the Doctor._

He sat in front of their door, just staring at it, relief washing over him as he could count on Rory to keep her safe and asleep in the room. They were happy. Everyone was happy, everyone except the Doctor... which was okay, because when you lived just to see her smile, your own happiness didn't mean a thing.

The Doctor had been twirling his sonic screwdriver with his fingers, trying to think about something other then Rory, who was now holding the girl of his dreams in his gentle arms.

"Well, you've done it now, you great sod," he muttered to himself, hitting his head with his free hand. The Doctor got up and began to walk back to the control center and rested his weight on the control panel. The TARDIS hummed softly, utterly failing at an attempt in comforting him, which made the Doctor even more irate.

"Well, it's not like I can just pop back into Amy's past and insert myself into her life." he grumbled, rolling his eye. The TARDIS blinked the lights at him in annoyance and then went silent.

This didn't help his mood on bit, but it did help him think. Could I do it...? It wouldn't be going back into my own time line... there would only be changes in her life...

The Doctor quickly walked back to Amy's room and sat back where he was and sighed. Was it her goal in life to make his as complicated as possible?

_Amy was in her sitting room with her crayons and pencils scattered around her on the floor. She had decided that today was a drawing day, since her parents were out for the day. Rory was supposed to come over later, so that gave her the perfect idea. Today, they would go on an adventure, where Rory was the Doctor. There had to be some way to fill the void, and Rory was the person to do it!_

_The latest drawing that she was doing was one of her and the Doctor holding hands by the big blue box that he traveled in. They were standing under the open air, with stars that scattered the sky. Amy had several drawings that looked like this, but this was going to be her favourite, she could tell._

_The drawing didn't take long, it was the colouring that would be a pain. She wanted to make sure that everything was in the lines, because if there was even one slip up, then she would have to start all over. She planned to give this to him the next time he came for her... if he ever came for her. When she began to colour it in, there was a knock at the door and her face brightened. Rory was here! Amy jumped up from her place beside her fire place and ran to the door._

_The small ginger opened the door to see the bright and smiling face of her best friend beaming back at her. "Hi, Amy!" he said with a grin. Amy smiled back at him and then moved aside for him to come into the house. Rory had turned back to her, as she waved off his parents' car. "What are we playing. today, then?" he asked her, that stupid grin still plastered to his face. "I've decided that we're going to play Doctor!" she said with a super happy smile. Rory remained smiling and nodded. "Alright."_


	2. Need You Now

_Her mouth worked on chewing through the over-cooked burger that she had gone to get with Rory. This had been their second 'date' and Amy still didn't want to go out with him. All she really wanted to do was was spend the day in her room, curled up with her art supplies, trying to preserve her memory of the Doctor._

_"Amy...?" Rory looked at her, his brow furrowed as he swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, which had become a nervous habit._

_"Sorry?" She said after a few moments of clearing her thoughts._

_"I asked if you were okay." He said to her after taking a sip of his drink._

_"Oh... yes, I suppose I'm fine." she said lapsing back into her zombie-like state. Rory looked a little uneasy and he took out his Gameboy and began to play Pokemon Amy had never really understood why anyone would waste their time with such things, but if it got her out of conversation then so be it._

_Four years had passed since the Doctor's last visit... Well, his only visit, and Amy could still remember the last thing he'd said to her._

_"I won't be five minutes..."_

"Alright, old girl. You think you can keep them asleep long enough for me to try it out?" He asked the box he loved so much. She whizzed in a sarcastic response which made the Doctor roll his eyes, which turned into a furtive glare

"Alright. To 1997!" he said as he set the date. The Doctor hadn't wanted to go back to a time that was too close to their first meeting, just in case.

The TARDIS travelled through the vortex of time and space, and when they came to their stop, she landed softer than usual.

"Right then, I'm off," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, and stepping out of the door. Everything looked relatively normal. There were broken remains of the shed that he had crushed once upon another time. There was the porch swing that looked like the honest to goodness swing from The Secret Garden. There was the archway that led to the inner gardens. There was the screaming and crying of a young girl...

Wait...

"Amy?" He called, running wildly towards the screaming that was coming from the younger version of his ginger companion.

The Doctor burst through the back door to find a poor and broken ginger angel cowering on the ground, a burly man gripping a black leather belt in his calloused hands. The man hadn't payed any attention to the strange man that had just burst into his house, but instead raised the belt to strike again.

"What are you doing?" he screamed, rushing to stop him. "She's just a little girl!" he shouted, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the man, knowing it wouldn't do anything. Mr. Pond barely spared the Doctor a glance before lashing the belt down upon his daughter, small chuckles escaping him.

Her scream was like a thousand shocks being sent through his body. Tears fell from the little girls cheeks and she looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes, begging him to help her. The Doctor drew himself to full height as he hurled himself at the person that was hurting his Amy.

The two men clashed together and the Doctor got in a few good punched before Amy's father rolled himself on top of the other man, giving a good slug to the Doctor's face.

"Amy," the Doctor coughed, "run!" Amy stared in horror as she watched him take the pain for her and she shook her head. He looked so familiar...

"Amy! Go!" He cried, the sheer desperation in his voice enough to wake her from her thoughtful daze. Amy ran from the scene and up to her room. Amy's father slugged the Doctor again and then stood, kicking the Doctor in the stomach. Amy's father picked the Doctor's limp form up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the same door he'd come in, satisfied when he saw not only the Doctor's head hit the sharp edge of a rock, but the pool of blood that was now forming around the man's head.

The Doctor could barely remember the door shutting and Amy's father yelling drunkenly up the stairs at his poor daughter.

Amy hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She couldn't remember who that man was, and yet the image of his face tugged at her heart. Her father was banging at her door, threatening to break it down as he seemed to do every day. Amy had been sure to lock the door and move her desk in front of it. The young girl got off her bed and walked over to the window only to see the man laying on the grass and from her limited vision, he wasn't moving. Panic struck her in the heart like an ice pick, and she opened her window. Amy looked around the garden for potential dangers and her heart lifted. A big blue box glimmered in the sunlight, the words police box stenciled in shining silver.

"Doctor!" she whispered to herself, her very heart lifting. Amy began to climb out her window and down the side of the house. Her father had gone from her door to force her mother into a shag. She never liked to think about that.

Amy ran to the crumpled body of the man who had just saved her life. His face was bloody and he looked like death was on his heels.

"Doctor!" She said, tears pouring from her eyes. The man opened his eyes the slightest bit and then closed them again. Amy smoothed his hair back and smiled, trying to stop from crying.

"Amelia." he said so softly she could scarcely hear him. "Amelia Pond," he said her name again and tried to let out a breath, though it was more of a wheeze.

"I'll be right-"

"No!" He said, his voice adamant, yet soft at the same time. "No, you mustn't go back into that house." He said, falling back into the broken state he was in. "Just get me back to the TARDIS." He said softy, knowing that she wouldn't know what he was talking about. Amy looked at him funny and then he sighed.

"The big blue box." He said, pain clouding his voice and features. Amy nodded at him and then took his hands in hers and she began to slowly but surely drag him to the blue box. Every so often, he would give a small grunt of pain, but he kept quiet, for which Amy was very grateful. As soon as they reached the TARDIS, the door opened and Amy dropped him inside, collapsing next to him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She said, hoping she hadn't caused him too much pain. he smiled and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand."

"No need, Pond." he said with a soft smile. The TARDIS gave a small buzzing noise and the Doctor began to panic a little.

"You have to get out of here." he said, urgency filling his voice. Amy looked quite confused.

"I'll explain the next time I see you." He told the girl, waving her out of the time machine.

Amy took herself out of the box and watched as it began to disappear again. The small ginger looked around and then walked away from her house, deciding that it would be better for her to go to Rory's instead of the hell that she called home.

* * *

**A/N;; So, as I'm writing this, I've found that there are endless plot holes and that I'm going to go crazy, along with my Beta, trying to fill them and make this as air tight as possible. Honestly, the next chapter or two might not come out for a bit while she and I try to fix this mess.**


	3. All Coming Back to me Now

_A young and somber faced Amy Pond sat in the church pew, tears rolling down her soft, angelic face. The funeral was not for some long lost relative, as it should have been, but for her mother and father. True, her father had done terrible things to Amy and her mother, but she didn't blame him, not anymore. He had been going through a rough time in his life and took to drinking, which had bad affects on his wife and daughter. He'd gotten help, however, and over time, Amy had learned to forgive the man._

_There was someone she didn't know up at the podium, talking about her father like they knew him. She tuned them out, sitting quietly, letting her despair cloud over. Her thoughts turned to what they always turned to. It had been five long years since she had seen the Doctor last. So long that she had almost forgotten the way his hair flapped around on his head or how his features softened when he spoke to her._

_This thought process just made it worse for poor seventeen year old Amelia Pond. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears stream down even harder than before. Her aunt wrapped her arm around her, obviously in an attempt to comfort her and Amy fought the urge to shove away and run from the scene. Amy never wanted the pity of someone else._

The Doctor felt like he was dying. His entire body ached and all he wanted was to be held in Amy's arms. The TARDIS had maintained Amy and Rory's peaceful slumber for as long as she could, but everyone had to wake up sometime.

Through his eyes, the Doctor could see the form of Amy slowly shuffling to the control panel in her fuzzy slippers and pink bathrobe.

"Doctor?" She called, not seeing his crumpled body on the ground. The Doctor made a sort of gurgling noise, hoping that it would get Amy to notice him. Amy's head snapped in his direction and she ran to his side.

"Doctor! What happened?" She nearly screamed, which made his head hurt, more.

"Fight... giant boar..." he invented, his mouth barely moving. Amy gave him an odd look and then sighed.

"Why didn't you wake Rory and I?" She asked, exceedingly worried as she looked him over.

"Didn't wake up..." He mumbled, trying to stay conscious. Amy studied him, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. The Doctor gave a large grunt of pain and Amy jumped.

"Oh, God, Rory! I need some help!" She called. Rory came running out of their room, one towel wrapped around his waist. His hair and torso were still dripping with water.

"What's going o- Jesus! You look like shit!" He shouted, glancing the man over. Amy turned around and glared at him.

"Help would be appreciated!" Rory frowned and he bent down on the Doctor's side, taking great care to keep himself covered. Rory set to the task of seeing what had happened to the Timelord. After a few moments, he came to the conclusion that this man had seriously taken a beating.

"What happened to you?"

"Boar fight."

"Bullshit."

"Got into… fight…" the Doctor's ability to create coherent sentences was quickly diminishing.

"More believable, I s'pose. Amy, help me get him to the sick bay. We do have a sick bay... right?" The TARDIS's lights began to blink in a directional fashion which made Rory smile in thanks. Amy and Rory began to half carry, half drag the Doctor to the direction the TARDIS had indicated. When they reached the sickbay, they were both equally surprised to see that it looked like a genuine hospital. Rory actually felt a bit more at ease, here. He and Amy set the body on a gurney and Rory went to work, looking for supplies to clean the wounds.

When Rory found what he was looking for, they both stripped the Doctor down to the bare minimum. He was dozing off, so he instructed Amy to keep him awake. If he had a concussion, he couldn't risk the man passing out.

Rory began washing the dirt and blood off of the Doctor, cleaning out his wounds, and Amy gently took the bucket of water, soaking the cloth in liquid. When Amy first put the cold cloth to the Doctors chest, he winced, arching his chest upwards in the slightest. Amy grimaced and drew her hand back in a panic, hoping she hadn't hurt him.

"Don't..." he groaned, craving her touch. Amy looked at the Doctor for a few moments, and then continued her work. Rory watched as his wife worked diligently, but gently and quickly. She looked at peace, so happy what she could finally do something for her Raggedy Doctor.

By the time Amy was done, Rory had started disinfecting, and when Rory finished, Amy bandaged him. They were in complete unison.

The Doctor quietly watched as the two did what they could to help him. He was able to stay conscious, because of his Timelord genetics and could therefore heal faster than humans. When the two were finished, Amy had a frown on her face as she looked at the Doctor. They both stared at each other for a few moments and then the Doctor looked away, blushing.

"You went to see me just now, didn't you?" she asked, making him slightly uneasy, "I remember that night... my dad had gotten so drunk…" Amy's eyes closed with the memory and she shook her head. "I had to take you to the TARDIS... and then you pushed me out of the... Why did you leave me, again?" She asked him, voiced laced with pain and eyes filled with realization. The Doctor looked away from her, his jaw clenching. He had broken yet another promise to his Amy Pond. Amy took his face in her hands, and gently made him look at her. His eyes were dull, lifeless.

"I couldn't take you with me then, because it would have messed with your timeli- When did you get that scar?" The Doctor sat up with a grunt. Amy had acquired a scar that ran from her eyes down a bit of her cheek, and she hadn't had it when he had left to see her again. The ginger gave him a funny look and then touched it.

"I... I've always had it."

"Yes, but when did you get it?" His voice was urgent and demanding.

"The... the day after you stopped my dad... I had gone to Rory's and when I went back to my house, he cut my face with a broken bottle." She said, looking away from the horrified look on both Rory's and the Doctor's faces.

"You told me you got scratched by Mrs. Pennington's dog."

"Yeah, and you believed me."

Rory looked not only annoyed, but hurt. Amy couldn't look him in the face. She had lied to him and she knew that she shouldn't have.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Rory. It was just embarrassing." She tried to justify her lie, her tone almost desperate.

Horror struck the Doctor, the feeling was unparalleled to anything he had ever felt before. Amy had gotten hurt because of him, and there was nothing he could do about it, now. The Doctor sat up, despite the sharp pain that was now stabbing at his rib cage, and looked at Amy.

"I am so sorry," he said, his eyes conveying the magnitude of his sincerity. Amy looked at him for a few moments and she swallowed, brow furrowing.

Rory cleared his throat and Amy looked away, beginning to clean up the mess they had made.

"Its... fine..." she cleared her throat. Amy walked away, then, leaving two men together with their pain.

Rory turned to the Doctor, his eyes looking for an answer. "Why didn't she tell me?" The Doctor just shook his head and Rory looked at him. He then simply turned, sighing in defeat. He turned his back on the Doctor, as Amy had done, and began to walk away, leaving the Doctor to the prison of his thoughts.

What would have happened if Amy hadn't gone to Rory's? If he had taken her with him like he knew he should have?

The Doctor shook his head of those thoughts and rolled over on his side, deciding that there had been enough time travel for one day. His brow furrowed. When was the last time he had ever said that?

_Never._

_

* * *

_**A/N****;; Hmm, I don't really like this chapter... xD but I do like the next one, It'll be a little longer so that'll take a bit to get out cause my Beta takes her sweet time. 3 Love you Tay.**

**Also, thank you to Missprofessorwho for being totally awesome. ;D**_  
_


End file.
